


A Typical Wendysday

by Imasuky



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aphrodisiac Lips, Cloaca, Cloacal Fingering, Cloacal Sex, Clone Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Cherry, F/F, Fin Vibrators, Fingerfucking, Human/Koopa Relationships, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Peach never met a girl she couldn't fall passionately in love with, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Shell Grinding, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: What DOES Peach get up to between kidnappings, anyway?
Relationships: Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Wendy O. Koopa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Typical Wendysday

Princess Peach crept past a few Goombas, making sure to stay out of their line of sight. She was careful and took no chances, but it was easy enough to avoid their notice. Goombas' perceptive powers were not usually much to speak of, and after all, she had been in Bowser’s castle so many times that she knew the patrol routes better than half of the minions that followed them. Granted, she was not here as a captor right now, but she still had good reason to desire stealth at this moment.

Peach also had memorized quite a few of the secret passages - probably all of them, really, but knowing that for sure was rather tricky, given their nature. Many of these hidden corridors Peach doubted even Bowser knew about. Certainly he had no knowledge of the one she was headed for.

Reaching the spot she wanted, the blonde pressed her silk-clad hand upon the bricks in the proper order. The wall slid quietly open without fanfare, as though it was the most natural thing in the world that it should suddenly slip away. Peach went in, and it closed after her.

Squatting to walk through the narrow corridor, Peach thought to herself about how it was almost funny that, despite all the protests and distaste shown to the one, and all the chaste kisses up forehead, cheeks, brow, anywhere but the mouth (not to mention all the pointedly friendly cakes!), neither Bowser nor Mario had caught onto the fact that she had no interest in them whatsoever. Or any man, for that matter.

The thing was, Peach didn’t quite have the heart to tell them that she was only into girls. In Mario's case...well, he was a heroic and good person by nature, and would have been her protector regardless, so by the time that Peach had picked up on his interest in her, he had already been her rescuer and friend for years, and it had seemed impossible to find the right way to broach the subject...which only led to more time passing without her telling him, until, by this point, the possibility of outright telling him seemed simply impossibly awkward. In Bowser's case...well, Peach didn't want to let him know that she was only interested in women because she would hate for her refusals and distaste for the king of the Koopas to be misinterpreted as strictly gender-based, when the fact of the matter was that Bowser was just too big a jerk.

It might be a little cruel to just string them along like this, yes. But objectively, one had to admit that it was more their own fault than hers for not getting wise to any of the many, many, many, many clues that she had given them. Exactly what about abandoning them on the literal moon was _that_ hard to pick up on!?

But such matters weren't pressing at the moment, and she could deal with them later. Right now, Peach had much more pressing things to concentrate on. Exiting the secret passage, Peach turned and headed where she wanted to be. Down the hallway a few steps, and she reached the door she was seeking.

She knocked elegantly upon it three times. The door opened immediately, and she was greeted by the person, or rather the turtle, she was looking for: Wendy O. Koopa.

“About time, Peachy Pie!” she declared with a smirk, as Peach stepped into her room.

“Sorry, Wendy. There was a kart race earlier, and Wario crashed and broke his...tailbone,” Peach replied, not wanting to repeat the rather crass way that Wario himself had put it. “I felt bad, so I visited him, and...” She sighed. “He was very...talkative.”

Wendy snorted laughter. “He broke his ass! That'd be funny for anyone, but with Wario, it's really rich! How will he live? How will he get by? That thing actually IS his money-maker! In all the wrong ways!” she crowed through her chortles.

Peach had to fight a chuckle herself. "Wendy, it's not nice to laugh at others, especially when they are injured," she managed to lightly admonish the Koopa girl. Wendy was still a young lady, several years Peach's junior, and in spite of what they regularly did with each other, Peach could not help adopting a very teacherly, even maternal, demeanor with her. Even when, frankly, she found the situation just as funny as Wendy did. "You wouldn't appreciate it if others found pleasure in your being similarly hurt, would you?"

Wendy snorted dismissively. "What's that matter to me? I don't have to worry about breaking my ass to begin with!" She spun around, bent over a little, and wiggled her shelled bottom, tail wagging back and forth. "I don't think what I've got counts as an ass to begin with, and it's nicely protected either way." Wendy tapped her shell in emphasis.

Peach's gaze was fixated on the reptilian girl's tail waving, and she bit her lip unconsciously.

Seeing this, Wendy grinned wickedly and turned back to face the taller woman. "So, Peachy-Pie, you ready for a long night?" she asked, as she adjusted her bow and puckered her lips.

Peach didn't so much snap out of her reverie as she did simply expand it to take in and appreciate the entirety of the turtle girl’s body. Wendy was strangely attractive, with her compactly curvy form, and her plump lips, appallingly gaudy as they would have been on any more human a woman, had a definite, appealing magnetism. Her stout, scaled little legs and arms held a captivating beauty, her snub little snout with its tiny nostrils was adorable, her minimal yet innocently effeminate accessorizing with the bow and those little heels was both cutely girly and enchantingly feminine...and perhaps most of all, she exuded a confidence in her beauty, a sincere belief in how desirable she was, so genuine that it became the truth, and possessed a cheeky assertiveness that overflowed from her petite form and made Peach's knees quiver at its personality and authority.

Also, not for nothing, but out of all of Peach's girlfriends, Wendy was the only one who possessed enough stamina to come close to keeping up with Peach's lusty needs.

"Always," Peach answered, smiling with excitement as she moved to Wendy's bed.

Wendy's room was a study in overabundance of girlishness, in which everything was painted pink and white, patterned with simple, soft aesthetics, much like her bow with its polka dots. Even for a great enthusiast of things both pink and pretty like Peach, it was almost too much. The bed was no different than anything else in Wendy's chambers, with soft, silken pink sheets and plush pink covers, punctuated by perfect white pillows on either end.

Peach was, to date, unsure what real purpose most of this pleasant bedding served to Wendy. What need was there in its being so big that Peach herself could lay at its center, stretched out as though making a snow angel, and fail to reach either edge of the thing? And that was Peach; Wendy herself was noticeably smaller still. Further, Peach had no idea why the testudine girl desired a mattress and soft bedding to begin with, when her front and back were within an unfeeling, thick shell. A shell whose spikes were constantly tearing said bedding apart, for that matter.

Maybe Wendy was just a study of contradictions, and liked it that way. Surrounded by so many effeminate, innocent colors and accessories, yet sassy, even sour, of disposition. Sleeping on a bed of comfort, yet too hard and sharp to be capable of luxuriating in it. Romantically involved with a warm, soft, good-hearted human girl, while a cold-blooded, tough, selfish reptile herself. Maybe immersing herself utterly in a facade of the very opposite of her nature was all just some ironic joke Wendy was playing on the world.

Well, the joke was on her, because every prickly part of Wendy, physical or metaphorical, was exactly why Peach was just crazy about her.

Wendy hopped onto the bed, next to Peach, and motioned for her to lean in. Having been especially looking forward to this part of their evening, Peach did just that, and right away Wendy grabbed her and kissed her.

The koopa girl’s lips were plump, soft, warm, and intoxicatingly sweet. She enchanted her lipstick with a bit of magic that made them wonderfully addictive to kiss, but she really hadn't needed to; Peach had been hooked on those lips since she had first dared to kiss them years before. Peach loved kisses, she truly did; everything about the idea of gently, softly, passionately putting one's love and anticipation and desire and adoration into a physical form appealed to her. Kissing was a physical intimacy more sweet and sensitive than making love, to her, and she treasured every opportunity to lock lips with Rosalina, Daisy, Wii Fit, or any of her other girlfriends. But kissing Wendy was something else; she had the kind of plush, assertively luscious lips that simply overtook Peach each time she met them. Peach lost herself in their delight with every kiss she and Wendy shared.

Of course, those wonderful lips were not all there was to it. There was also Wendy's tongue. Though a little shorter than those of Peach's more human girlfriends, it nonetheless had a unique charm, very thick and powerful as it was. It was a special fun she only got to have with Wendy, when they kissed, to rub her own tongue against and around it, and that was what Peach was angling at now. She began to rub her tongue around, stroking and teasing Wendy’s lips. As she did, Wendy moaned and gave a little shudder; a side effect of the magic that made her kisses so wonderful also made her own lips dangerously sensitive. With the enthusiasm which Peach put into making love to the smaller woman, these enchanted kisses of theirs might actually have been far more intoxicating to Wendy than to Peach.

Peach slipped off her gloves, and began to reach up, stroking the back of Wendy’s head. Her skin was rather smooth, but there was a faint tactile trace of her scales to the touch. They were so small and fine that it was hardly noticeable, but Peach knew that the texture of Wendy's scaled body against more sensitive skin could be amazing, with the right motion and friction.

As they made out, Wendy's short claws began to gently stroke through Peach’s hair, as they always did. She seemed to adore it, although she would never admit to it. But it was always clear, from the way she dragged and drew her little claws through Peach's perfect tresses, that she loved to just touch the princess’s hair. Peach imagined that, since she lacked any of her own, hair had much the same exotic, alien charm to Wendy as much of Wendy's effeminately stout little biology did to Peach. Either way, she could not complain; Wendy's pointed little nails gently scraping down Peach's scalp, her smooth scaled fingers straining through her hair, was remarkably relaxing, much like some of the more luxurious times she'd had with Zelda, brushing one another's hair and soaking in each other's beauty before making love.

The kissing lasted for a few minutes longer, long enough that Peach was satisfied that she'd given Wendy enough time to appreciate and get turned on by her hair (and that she'd given herself enough time to revel in the lovely feeling of those claws gently running along her scalp), before they parted.

“I think it's about time I got this peach peeled,” Wendy announced eagerly.

“Never one to waste time, are you, Wendy?” Peach chuckled fondly, as she stood and unzipped her dress.

“It’s one of my best qualities,” Wendy boasted lustily, and Peach smiled in loving agreement as her dress fell away, her entire body on full display.

Wendy let out a cheeky, appreciative whistle, as she always did, as she took in Peach's form. The taller women's perfect petite breasts were out, capped with stiff pink nipples, and her belly had just the faintest hint of a roundness that Wendy found charming and attractive. She'd tried, a few times, to try to convince Peach to sit out a few of her tennis and football events, hoping to let the princess's cake-heavy eating habits build up a bit more of her extra plush, but Peach did love her active lifestyle, so Wendy had to just be content with what little plump extra she could get.

Just below that tummy were Peach's wide hips, and between them, her pussy, with its bushy tuft of soft blonde hair. Since Wendy liked hair so much, Peach had stopped shaving her quim after they had become lovers, and it made the turtle girl even more eager to eat her out.

Licking her lips and making them glisten even more, Wendy laid down on her back. “My turn to eat some cake, Peachy-Pie,” Wendy said with a sexy smirk, looking to Peach with her bright blue eyes filled with lust.

Resisting her impulse to point out Wendy's mixed metaphors, Peach replied, “Of course, it’s only proper to share with friends,” and got onto the bed, as well. Wendy’s eyelashes fluttered seductively, and the princess felt excited butterflies in her stomach.

Getting on top of Wendy, Peach made a little show of it by pressing herself against the shell on Wendy's belly, and sliding back and forth a few times. It was smooth, and surprisingly warm...and each ridge brushed against her clit in just the perfect way. She rocked herself against the koopa girl's shell, and then turned around to continue humping in the opposite direction, so that she could get her ass right in front of Wendy’s. Peach began to shake her hips a bit more, so that Wendy could really enjoy it. Wendy, like just about everyone else, was quite fixated on Peach's ass...and she was rightfully proud of that fact.

Peach was surprised to suddenly feel a pair of hands grab her hips, and yank her back with surprising strength. She had expected Wendy to let Peach fuck herself against her shell to completion and just enjoy the show, but it looked like Wendy felt like being a little more hands-on right now. Then again, just the sudden, quick glide back along those wonderful smooth ridges of shell managed to put Peach close to the edge, anyway.

Peach's now very wet and ready pussy was pulled right up against Wendy’s snout. Those warm, plush lips totally covered her crotch, and she could hear and feel the loud slurping as Wendy started to kiss her pussy. Just as with Wendy's kisses, the feeling of the magic of those enchanted lips went through Peach’s entire body. Wendy’s tongue slid inside her quim, and although it didn’t reach very deep, it stretched her out perfectly, brushing against sensitive spots within Peach on all sides at once.

Peach groaned as she was eaten out by her terrapin lover, and she tilted her head forward. Her breasts pressed into the hard, smooth shell, her nipples rubbing pleasingly against a ridge. She rubbed her fingers along Wendy a little, until she found her cloaca. Her girlfriend's sex organ never failed to entrance the princess, with its wonderful similarity to and yet equally wonderful stark difference from a human woman's vagina. Some days she found Wendy's cloaca fascinating, others even more attractive than her other girlfriends' pussies, and still others just beautiful on an aesthetic level...but there was never a day when Peach didn't want to jam her tongue into it and go crazy.

Brushing a finger around the smooth scales circling the hole, Peach enjoyed the excited squeal from behind her. It was dry, for Wendy didn't get wet in the same way that a mammal woman did, but she was no less sensitive there, and built of such sterner stuff that lubrication seemed entirely superfluous; Peach's past experimentation with Wendy had shown her that she could take poundings that Peach doubted she herself ever could, no matter how lubricated. Pushing a finger in, Peach grinned at the feeling around her fingers; Wendy was so tight, and a little cooler inside than out. An odd contrast to be sure; only a reptilian girl could give her lover a feeling like this.

The princess let her tongue dart along the opening, and dipped down into it. The taste was rather neutral, neither pleasant nor unpleasant, and on this point, Peach would have to admit that pussies had the advantage to cloacas. She did so delight in a woman's most intimate flavor, after all; if forced to frank and unabashed honesty, Peach would, in fact, have to admit that there was absolutely nothing she loved better to drink than the copious juices that sweet little Isabelle could squirt in seemingly unending quantity.

But right now, she was with her other short, adorable girlfriend, and Peach was not about to let such small details get in the way of making Wendy feel as good as she could.

Always a highly attentive lover to her partner's reactions and preferences, Peach had long since become a consummate expert on the ins and outs of Wendy's pleasure, and she employed this knowledge now to drive Wendy crazy, darting her tongue rapidly against the cloaca before her at the spots Wendy loved best. The sweet, reluctantly girlish whimpers and cries behind Peach left no doubt that she was succeeding in her aim...although with Wendy’s enchanted lips working their carnal magic upon her, as well, it was getting harder and harder for Peach to properly focus as she herself was driven closer to the edge.

Knowing that she wouldn’t last much longer, Peach decided to use her secret weapon. Reaching up, she removed her crown, and reached into it, pulling out a small, finn-shaped vibrator that she could hold between two fingers. It was small, but oh so powerful. Slipping it on her fingers, she pushed them into Wendy’s reptilian quim.

The effect was instant; Wendy clenched tight and moaned with complete, loud abandon. It wasn’t an orgasm, but it was a big push; Wendy always wanted to make Peach cum first, in her prideful nature, and she had substantially more willpower than the princess when it came to denying herself, so even with her secret weapon buzzing cheerfully upon Peach's fingers, she knew she'd be the one going over the edge first. Still, Peach liked to at least have Wendy follow her soon after, so she bent down and began ravishing her girlfriend with her tongue as well, working as hard as she could in tandem with the vibe to please Wendy.

Peach could only hold out for so long, and soon enough she came, her entire body going rigid as she squirted. Wendy drank Peach's sweet juices greedily as she kept licking Peach through her orgasm. She dug her claws a little into Peach’s thick thighs as she herself also began to cum, and the princess could feel faint scratches from it, just enough to leave faint, tender lines; it was the good kind of pain that just made her cum even harder.

Wendy held Peach in place, and brought her to orgasm twice more before letting her go. Peach collapsed onto the bed, a boneless, shaking mess of pleasure.

“Alright, Peachy Pie, I've got a surprise for you over there!” Wendy told her, pointing to an item box in the corner.

Nodding, Peach went over, and gave it a light kick. Some Double Cherries popped out.

“Ohhh, you want to have a few extra servings?” Peach asked with a cheeky wink, picking the first one up. She felt a strange tingle as a copy of herself appeared beside her.

“Well, you know how much I love sweets,” Wendy answered with a grin, watching as Peach used the rest of the cherries to split again and again, until there were five identical princesses before her. Rather than use the final Double Cherry, however, she tossed it to Wendy, who caught it, and became two.

The two Wendies high fived each other, and then each pushed a Peach down to start eating her out. At the same time, another couple of Peaches moved behind them, and got on their hands and knees to eat each Wendy out. The final Peach took a place behind them, and started to finger them in unison.

Although split five ways, it was still only a single mind of Peach directing each of her selves. While the Double Cherries enchanted their user with the ability to split her attentions and actions multiple ways as easily and with as much focus as though she were still only in a single body, they did have their limits to what they could screen through a single mind. All of the clones shared their senses, and so Peach found herself blindsided by the pleasure of being eaten out and fingered twice over each, struggling to endure the pleasure of her four clones. Wendy herself let out a shocked whimper of delight at the sensation of Peach tongue-fucking her just twice at once. But Peach loved a carnal challenge, and so she doggedly abided the overwhelming pleasures crashing over her, and kept moving her tongues and fingers as best she could on her girlfriends' and own pussies.

Concentrating on her magic, the two Peaches eating the twin Wendies produced two more of the special fin-shaped vibrators. Switching them on, they put the toys to work, not on Wendies' cloacas, but the base each of her tails. Both Wendies moaned wantonly, and shuddered in ecstasy. The base of her tail was probably Wendy's biggest pleasure weak point, so Peach would always wait until she knew the pretty little reptilian was a bit worked up before going for it.

Cries and whimpers of joy filled the room, as terrapins drove princesses to climax again and again, orgasms stacking upon one another in a frenzied rush to find release. After nearly an hour, the effects of the cherry began to fade, and one by one each of the copies began to pop out of existence, until the only one left of each woman was Wendy, bent over, and Peach behind her, eating Wendy out and vigorously stroking her sensitive tail with a hand buzzing frantically from the toy attached to her finger.

“P-Peachy Pie, I...I think you know how I want to finish this,” Wendy gasped shakily through her pleasure, very close now to her climax.

“Of course, sweetheart!” Peach replied with a grin. This was maybe one of her favorite things to do with Wendy.

Wendy rolled over onto her back, so that her spines were out of the way. With that done, Peach knelt down, and moved so that her legs were on either side of Wendy. Once she was in position, the rather short tail of the koopaling started to flick against Peach’s pussy, the tip actually lightly slapping her clit.

Peach moaned in hedonistic delight, as she used the fingers of one hand to stroke the base of Wendy’s tail, and the digits on her other hand to fuck her at the same time.

Slowly, gently, Peach guided Wendy’s tail into her pussy, moving forward gradually to help accomplish this. Wendy gasped at the sensation as loudly as Peach did; the wet warmth of Peach’s tight cunt around her sensitive tail felt utterly fantastic.

Peach began to pump her hips a bit, humping herself against Wendy’s tail and the bottom of her shell. So close already, the action drove a desperate keening from Wendy, not dissimilar to the cries of an actual turtle, as she was brought closer and closer to the edge with every motion.

It was just as Peach’s own stamina was starting to run short that she was at last able to make Wendy cum. The koopaling didn’t gush and squirt like most of the other girls Peach made love to, but she tightened up and cried out more than loudly enough to make it clear she was cumming.

Although difficult to bring about, Wendy's orgasms made up for their reticence with a spectacular quality, lasting on average about twenty minutes of incredible, pure pleasure for the girl. Peach rode her thrashing tail the whole time, stroking Wendy’s cloaca without cease, enhancing every second of the age-long climax and extending it all the more. Already a particularly powerful one, today's was encouraged all the more by Peach's sustained fucking, and it was well over half an hour (and more than a few climaxes of Peach's own) before Wendy's body stopped convulsing in wild pleasure.

When it was over at last, the two just lay down together, cuddling and falling asleep.

/\ /\ /\  
d b d b d b

Awakened by her alarm, Wendy groaned.

“Ah, man...I just remembered...you need to get back to your castle, and fast,” Wendy grumbled into Peach's shoulder, though contrary to her words, her little arms only clung tighter to her girlfriend. “The boss is planning to kidnap you again."

Peach sighed. “Already? This will be the third time this month...I thought you were going to try to get him to try other hobbies?”

“I did! Most didn't take. You know he's pretty single-minded," Wendy sighed, and fondly kissed Peach's neck. "Although he has been giving soap carving a real chance."

“Really?” Peach asked, turning her head so she could cock an eye at Wendy, who nodded.

“He’s actually pretty good.”

Peach shrugged. “Can never judge a book by its cover,” she decided, giving Wendy a kiss on her bare scalp. "I'll see you in a few hours, then!"

“Looking forward to it. Maybe I can convince the boss to let me have a private "interrogation" session with you when you get here!” Wendy told her with a grin, as Peach headed out through the secret door.


End file.
